


It Happens Every Year

by Thomaddicted



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Dealing With Loss, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek is Jealous of Scott, Derek is comforting, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Feelings, Grief/Mourning, Hugging, Lots of Crying, M/M, Mates, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Peter Hale is actually Helpful, Scott McCall is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Accepts Sterek, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Stiles Remembers His Mom, Stiles is emotional, a happy ending tho, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomaddicted/pseuds/Thomaddicted
Summary: Stiles tells Derek he will be fine dealing with the anniversary of his mother's passing.Derek doesn't trust him. He is right not to.Lots of emotions and crying ensue.But it ends happy.





	It Happens Every Year

The minute Derek Hale walked into the house, he knew there was something very wrong. 

The usual smell of Stiles, light musk, clean salty sweat, that slightly metallic smell. 

It was sour, angry. Bitter. Like expired orange juice, or rotten fruit.

Derek ran up the stairs, three at a time, and found Stiles at the foot of his bed, clutching a picture frame.

The teen was sobbing uncontrollably, his eyes red and swollen.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, and rocked the boy back and forth. 

He hated himself so much ignoring his instincts.

 

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Derek, I'm going to be fine." Stiles sighed. "It's been ten years since my mom died." 

Stiles's heartbeat was steady, though his tone was exasperated.

Still, Derek was not satisfied with the answer. He should be there.

"I've gone through this nine times already, Der. It's something that happens." 

Derek reached his hand out to stroke Stiles's cheek. 

"I know. But I also know that some years are harder than others."

Stiles bit his lip, nodding. Of course Derek knew how it felt.

"I can come by later, if you want."

"Derek, it's fine. I'll be fine. I promise." 

 

"I'm not fine..." Stiles sobbed. "I'm not fine."

Derek pulled Stiles into his chest, and stroked the boy's hair.

"imnotfineimnotfineimnotfineimnotfinederekimsosorryimsorryderekimnotfine."

Stiles's sobs turned into gibberish as he fell apart in the Alpha's arms.

"It's okay babe. It's okay. I'm here now."

"She's gone Der.....She's gone..." Stiles continued to mumble and cry, making his words impossible to decipher.

"I'm sorry Der....I'm sorry....I can't...stop....crying...."

Derek's heart pounded in his chest, and his eyes welled up. 

"It's okay Stiles. It's okay..." Derek's hands caressed Stiles's hair, as he felt his mate shake violently with grief.

"I'm trying to be strong.... I'm trying....Der....I'm sorry I can't stop...."

Derek held Stiles tighter, as if his arms were the only thing holding Stiles together as he fell apart.

"You cry, love. You just cry as much as you need to. I'll be here."

 

"I don't believe you aren't there with him."

Peter Hale looked at his nephew with a mix of anger, and slight disgust on his face.

"He told me he was going to be fine."

"And you believed that shit." 

Derek flashed his eyes at his uncle.

"Watch it."

"Look." Peter approached Derek. "You were too young to remember what Claudia Stilinski was like."

"She was a literal angel on Earth. The kindest, sweetest woman to stroll down Main street, and say hello to you."

Derek set his jaw, and stared out the window to the loft.

"She was the type of person who never met a stranger. Never let someone feel un-welcomed, like other people in this city would."

Peter turned around, and Derek could scarcely believe it, but he was crying. His bastard of an uncle was actually shedding a tear.

"When she died, the town mourned her. Sheriff Stilinski was a wreck for days. His drinking spiraled out of control."

Peter sat by the window. "And Stiles, he was just a pup. Old enough to understand, but not old enough to really come to terms with what happened to his mother."

The older wolf turned his eyes on Derek. "You've been together a couple of years now. Have you never talked to him about this?"

Derek shook his head no.

"Derek, do you remember what it was like to lose the others?" 

Derek's eyes glared. 

"No. I'm not blaming this on you." Peter held up his hands. "But I'm asking, do you remember how tough it was to deal with?"

Derek drew in a deep breath and nodded. 

"But then, you were older. Stiles never had anyone. He had Scott, but you and I both know that wasn't likely much."

A slight tinge of jealousy surged through Derek.

"Be there. Be there for him Derek." Peter rose and walked over to Derek. 

"There are times when you are going to have to trust your mate, but there are times when you SHOULD trust your own instincts, know when you have to, and why."

Derek closed his eyes. Trust was always difficult for him. Even trusting himself was an ordeal.

"He asked me to trust him, Peter. I have to trust him."

Peter sighed, upset, and turned away.

"Besides, the Sheriff is NOT one hundred percent on board with his son and I being together. He still...."

"Well you know, I can always go." 

Peter turned on his heel, picked up his jacket, and casually sauntered to the door of the loft. 

"Besides, I'm sure I'd hear the Sheriff coming a mile away, and would be able to get dressed and out of bed..."

Derek flew at his uncle, slamming him into the the hard cement floor.

"You. Do. Not. Touch. Him." 

Derek was a hair away from fully shifting. 

"He. Is. My. Mate." 

His eyes glowed red, and Peter nervously bared his neck to the Alpha.

"Then why aren't you there, taking care of him?" He dared a peek at Derek's eyes.

Derek's eyes were soft now. 

Peter knew exactly what he was doing. A slight concussion was worth it.

 

Derek kisses the top of Stiles's head. It is more for comfort and connection. Still, it calms Stiles, and that's what Derek wants.

Using his senses, he checks Stiles's heartbeat, and pulse. Listens to his lungs, his breath regulating. He can practically feel the exhaustion rolling off the teen.

Stiles lays back on his bed, pulling Derek with him, the picture frame still clutched to his chest.

Derek shifts himself so that he is sitting up slightly, and cradling an exhausted Stiles.

The boy always makes him feel so large and powerful, and somehow, so fragile, and insignificant.

He glances down, taking in the sight of Stiles. His dark, wild hair. The pale skin, decorated with a constellation of moles. 

Derek is in love with each and every spot on the boy's body. He would do anything to protect his mate.

Stiles is so grateful for Derek, for him being here. He wants to stay like this, secure, for as long as he can.

In the ebbing light, tucked into his wolf, surrounded by his scent, Stiles fell asleep.

 

"How was your day Stiles?" 

"It was so good mom! Scott and I won at kickball today!" 

"That's wonderful son! How is Scotty?"

"He's okay. He still misses his dad, but he doesn't cry anymore."

"Well that's good. You know Stiles. Sometimes it's okay to cry."

"I know mama." 

"Sometimes there are feelings you can't find words for, but your body knows what to do."

"Like when I get sick?"

Claudia Stilinski's laugh was musical.

"Yes, just like that Stiles."

Stiles's smile is missing two teeth, and it shatters Claudia's heart she won't see them grow in.

"Are you being a good Mr. Helper for your Dad?" 

"Yes mom." Stiles answered a bit hesitantly.

Claudia raises an eyebrow at her son.

"Okay." Stiles sighed. "Here's what happened..."

Claudia smiles, and listens to Stiles talk about his day, his misadventures. 

She smiles, and nods. Listening to her son talk. She wonders what kind of man he will grow up to be.

She hopes he will be strong, loyal, loving. She hopes he will care for others, and love recklessly.

She hopes that he learns to drive her jeep, and that he goes on crazy adventures.

She hopes that someone will love him as fiercely, and endlessly as she loves him.

She hopes that his teeth will grow back in. For a second, he laughs, and she sees the handsome man he will become.

Claudia Stilinski closed her eyes, and pictured Noah, standing there, with Stiles in his arms.

 

Derek cradles Stiles, lovingly. Stiles's breathing is even, but occasionally hitches in emotion.

There is a puddle of drool collected on Derek's shirt. He is okay with it. 

Derek sleeps lightly, in case Stiles needs him. Somewhere in the middle of the night, Derek wakes to an empty bed.

He closes his eyes, and focuses on the sounds and scents in the house. 

The toilet flushes, rendering it unnecessary. 

Stiles appears in his room, in a pair of superhero pajama pants, and matching shirt. He is still worn out and sleepy, and looks like a child.

Derek's heart breaks a little.

"I'm sorry." Stiles voice is so quiet, Derek barely hears it, even with his hearing.

"It's okay babe." Derek yawns and stretches. Stiles's eyes trace over the wet spot on Derek's shirt.

"Is that my fault?" Stiles grimaces.

"It'll wash." Derek peels the shirt from his chest. 

"Stiles hand me a shirt." 

"We both know it's not gonna fit you Sourwolf." 

Stiles crawls into bed, and cuddles up against Derek's body, face buried in his hairy chest.

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome babe."

"I don't know why this one was so difficult."

"Sometimes they are."

"I was thinking....how much it sucks, that she'll never get to meet you." Stiles voice quavered a bit.

"and how she's not gonna be there for our wedding. For when we have kids."

Derek couldn't help the smile that grew on his face, picturing Stiles and him, with pups of their own. 

"Stiles..." 

"Do you think we can name our daughter after her? Unless we have a son. If we have a son, can we name him Batman?..."

Derek kissed Stiles, cutting off his train of thought. 

"We can name them whatever you would like."

Stiles grinned, then tears flooded his eyes again.

"Thank you for being here, Derek."

"I'll always be here Stiles. Anytime you need me. For anything."

"Shhh." 

Stiles nuzzled into his Alpha, and let out a relaxed sigh.

The darkness was complete, but Derek still kept his senses up. The last thing he needed was anything to upset his mate.

Mate.

It had only been a two years since they had finally given in to their obvious chemistry, and desires.

The minute they kissed, it was like a switched flipped in their guts, and suddenly, their lives were connected.

It took no time for them to become inseparable, much to Noah Stilinski's dismay.

After all of the adventures, the battles with supernatural entities, and Derek's jealous streak, Stiles knew that Derek was the one.

And Stiles would always be his.

Still, the boy remained closed off on the subject of his mother, and her life.

Derek never pressed, understanding how difficult it was for him to talk about his own family.

He had not even been to see their resting place in almost a decade.

 

Sometime in the middle of the night, Stiles had turned over, and pulled Derek's arm around him.

Derek heard his sleepy mumbled "I love you." and closed his own eyes, falling asleep to the rhythm of Stiles's breathing.

 

The dawn lit the sky, creeping in pink and purple. The birds were starting their songs, and animals scuttled through the trees.

And there was another heartbeat present in the room, that did not belong to him, or Stiles.

Stiles was still curled up to his bare chest, picture frame still tucked in his arms.

Derek felt his heart begin to pound. Thundering, actually. 

Sheriff Stilinski cleared his throat as he stood in the doorway.

Derek instinctively curled himself around Stiles, a soft growl sounded in his throat.

Sheriff Noah Stilinski actually backed up.

Realizing that it didn't help his case any, Derek slowly uncurled himself from Stiles, who was in a dead sleep, and rose, stretching his stiff muscles.

The sheriff had left the room, and Derek could hear him waiting in the kitchen, where he had put on a fresh pot of coffee.

The coffee smelled too good, and Derek knew he would be expected to join the Sheriff for a cup. However, he was going to need to wear something.

His shirt from last night was still soaked, and Derek couldn't find anything else that would fit his larger, muscular frame.

Derek looked around, and grabbed Stiles's old lacrosse jersey, and slipped it on. The jersey had been designed to be worn over the padding, so it was a few sizes larger.

On Derek, it may as well have been a second skin. Oh well, it was going to have to do. 

He slipped his shoes on, and made his way down the stairs. 

Peering into the kitchen, he saw Noah Stilinski waiting at the table, with a cup of coffee, and a gun on the table.

And another mug of coffee sat on the Sheriff's right.

Shit.

"Good morning, Sir."

Never before had Derek Hale felt so vulnerable, as he did in this situation, right now.

"Derek."

The Sheriff picked up his coffee and took a sip. 

Derek cautiously stepped into the kitchen, eyeing the gun, and checking in on Noah's heartbeat. It was the closest he'd have to a warning system.

"Stiles drool all over you?" 

The question took Derek by such surprise he didn't answer right away.

"He kinda does that, when he naps. He did it all the time as a kid. I changed shirts 5 times a day until he was about 4."

Derek carefully reached out for the coffee. It smelled good. Nothing in it but coffee, and water.

"Don't worry. I didn't poison it. Pretty sure you'd figure out if I had."

There was a smile threatening to break through the Sheriff's face. Probably had to do with the belt of Irish whisky Derek smelled in the sheriff's coffee.

Derek felt like he could use some himself.

"Believe it or not, I'm actually glad you were here." 

Derek paused, his coffee cup partway to his lips.

"It's ten years now, that she's been gone. Claudia. It still feels like she's here sometimes. I always wish she was. I think she'd be able to handle things....better."

Derek lowered his coffee cup to the table.

"Sir, I...."

"It's okay Derek. I admit, I'm still getting used to the whole thing myself. You might not believe it, but, I'm actually glad Stiles is gay."

Well that was unexpected.

"But I realized, it was for the wrong reasons. See, I thought, if he were gay, then maybe he might not fall in love like I did." 

The Sheriff looked down at his coffee, shame on his face.

"If he didn't fall in love, then he wouldn't have to lose anyone before their time. Then he'd be safe."

Derek looked down at his coffee, unsure of how to feel about that.

"Back, way back, in my younger days, that wasn't something people talked about, or went on TV and told everyone, but now, things are different."

Noah got up and poured himself another cup, and had another shot of whisky, adding another to his coffee.

"You never heard of men in love, living together for as long as most couples. Then in the 90s, things kinda changed. Enough where we could see what Stiles might be."

Seated back at the table, Derek watched Noah with quiet interest.

"I mean, for years, I thought it was him and Scott, you know, how they are sometimes, but then..." He sighed, "you showed up, and my son had his heart set on you."

The Sheriff looked at Derek and his eyes were glistening. 

"It seemed like every time I turned around, he was in trouble, and you were always a part of it somehow." He pointed accusingly.

"I'm sorry, Sheriff..."

"Shhh. Derek, I'm..... I'm going someplace with this, I promise."

Noah folded his hands, and set his chin on them.

"After everything, I realized something. You were a part of it. But you were always running in to save him. I realized, you loved him, the way I loved Claudia."

Derek felt his eyes water.

"He was alone with her. When she died. She had been having....visions....delusions....she...." The Sheriff's eyes watered. "She tried to kill him, at one point, she was..."

He wiped his eyes. "The last day, she had a great day. He was with her. She knew who he was. I couldn't be there. Work." 

He spat the last word, bitterly. As if he had never forgiven himself. "I could have made it a picture perfect last day. But I didn't. I regret that."

Noah took another swig of coffee, his tongue, and emotions loosening. 

"I told him, Stiles, I told him, he still had me. He always had me. And I was never there. I was always working. And he grew up without me. I was there when I could be....but...."

He took a deep breath. "Scott was amazing, as his best friend. Without him, and Melissa..." He paused. "And then you." 

Derek raised his brows. 

"You love him. I can see it when you look at him. and it frightens me."

Derek drew back a bit.

"Because I'm so afraid of him losing you, the way I lost Claudia. Then I think of what could happen, if you....make him....like you...."

The words seemed stuck in his throat.

"If you made Stiles....a....wolf...like you, and Scott."

Derek felt himself flush. The thought crossed his mind everyday. But Stiles had been adamant so far. He was staying human.

"Sir, I would never harm Stiles."

Noah Stilinski looked Derek Hale directly in the eyes. In them, he saw the endless sincerity when Derek spoke. The love for his son. 

"I know," Noah's hand pats Derek's warmly, but Derek still flinches at the touch.

"So this morning, I was glad to find you with him." The Sheriff smiled, weakly.

Derek looked puzzled.

"The first anniversary of Claudia's death, I was able to be with Stiles. Then the second, and third, then....then I really couldn't."

"And I know the last few, Scott was with him. Then Scott got a girlfriend, then Stiles had no one. Not even me."

The Sheriff holstered his gun.

"You belong together." Noah smiled. "I'm not going to stand in your way."

"Sheriff, your gun...."

"There's no bullets in it." Noah chuckled. 

"I just figured if you were going to do something dangerous, now would have been the time. Combined with last night, and this morning, I'm pretty sure Stiles is in good hands."

Derek's eyes brimmed, as he watched Noah stand to leave.

"I'm going to bed now." The Sheriff yawned. 

"Derek, consider this another home. As long as you make my son happy."

"Of course I will, Sheriff."

"Noah." 

"Noah." Derek smiled, relieved.

"Good morning Derek." 

"Good night Noah."

 

The fall came, turning the leaves golden, and the weather colder.

Derek visited the Stilinski house almost every day, and usually spent 3 nights a week there.

Whenever Noah came back from work, he would find breakfast prepared for him. 

Stiles got Derek and Scott used to each other always being around. It took a lot of doing, and lots of patience.

Eventually, the two Alphas learned to share a space. 

 

"So how does this work?" Stiles shifted nervously, a small bag in his hand.

Melissa McCall smiled, and lovingly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, so, you take the flowers, and recuerdos...."

"Mementos." Scott whispered.

"Scott, stop being ashamed of your heritage."

"Si Mama." Scott sighed.

"And you place them on their markers. Say something nice. Have conversations."

Noah raised his eyebrows.

"Trust me, it seems unusual, but you'll know what to do. Your heart will tell you."

"Here, Dad." Stiles handed his father a handful of his mom's favorite candies.

"Come on babe."

Stiles took Derek by the hand, and they hunted for Claudia Stilinski's marker.

It was the day after Halloween, and since they made it through successfully, without having to battle any actual demons, they participated in another tradition.

Scott had talked about Dia De Los Muertos before, but Stiles never seemed to be keen to join him for it. This year, he wound up asking to go along.

"Scott and I are going to go see his Abuela Loretta, then later, to see Allison, so we'll be around for a bit."

"Okay." Noah watched his son walking around, holding Derek's hand. "Meet you back at the cars, in an hour or so?"

 

Stiles had charged out, and found his mother's grave, and was already seated. He had laid out a small plate, and a candle, which he lit. 

Derek had waited for Noah. As the Sheriff approached, his eyes played a trick on him, and he saw Derek, but older, wiser. A glimpse of the man he would become.

Together, they walked over to where Stiles was talking animatedly with his hands.

"Mom, this is Derek." Stiles actually blushed. "You know, the guy I was just telling you about." 

"Mrs. Stilinski." Derek nodded, and held out his flowers. "I hope you like roses." 

"She does." Noah smiled from behind them. 

 

"Okay, so mom, remember when I was little, and I told you I felt different from other boys? Well, turns out, I'm gay." 

Noah knelt down and placed the candies on the plate Stiles laid out. 

"But it's a different time now mom, and people are cooler with people being gay. And plus my boyfriend is a total bad-ass...."

"Stiles, language."

"He kicks so much butt mom. And he protects me, so I'm gonna be okay. Plus I have been known to kick butt myself..."

Derek and Noah both snorted a quick laugh. Stiles turned and gave them his best angry look, which only made Derek think of an upset puppy.

"Like I was saying..." Stiles huffed indignantly.

"I'm happy, mom. I know you wanted that, for me. For us. And I'm happy. And my teeth grew in. But I guess you know that."

Stiles wiped his eyes.

"I....I know what you went through, mom. I know you didn't mean it when you got mad at me. and when you tried....I know that wasn't you." 

Noah turned to hide the tears in his eyes.

"I know, cause I did the same thing, mom. To my friends. I know it wasn't me who did it, just like I know it wasn't you who did it."

Derek crouched down next to Stiles, and placed his hand on Stiles shoulder.

"Derek lost his family too. So, he knows what I'm going though. He's helping me deal with it all. And he makes me happy, mom." 

Stiles squeezed Derek's hand. 

"I miss you. So much. Mom." 

Stiles took a shaky breath, and stood. 

"And now, with a list of what I'm sure will be endless grievances, your husband."

Noah laughed, wiping his eyes.

He hugged Stiles, and extending his arm out to the Alpha, drew Derek into the hug as well. 

Derek closed his eyes, and allowed himself a few minutes to savor the bond. Of his family.

His pack.

 

Stiles and Derek wandered the graveyard, bags in hand. After some time, found the markers they were looking for, side by side.

Derek's silence was disquieting. Stiles took his hand, and gave it a soft squeeze. Derek's voice came out of him, smaller, unsteady.

"Hello mom. Hello dad." 

Derek reached into his bag, and laid sunflowers at the top of the graves.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here, in a very long time. It's been....it's been an adventure."

Stiles moved back a bit, and reached into his own bag. He produced some tealight candles, which he lit, and some sweets that Derek remembered they loved.

While Derek ran down a quick version of what had gone on with him, his former pack, and his life, Stiles knelt next to him. 

After several minutes of talking to his parents, Derek took Stiles by his hand.

"Mom, Dad, this is Stiles. He's....my mate." 

Stiles blushed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hale." He nodded, nervously. 

He stood beside Derek, and leaned his head into Derek's shoulder. 

"I just wanted to say thank you, for raising such an amazing son. He's a loving, caring Alpha. You would be very proud."

"I know, I know I'm not a wolf, but I love your son. I will do anything I can to make sure he's happy, and taken care of, and protected.

Derek couldn't help but smile. Of course Stiles would say the perfect thing.

Stiles looked up at Derek. "I just wish I knew if they would approve of me, you know? Like, you think they would like me?"

Derek grinned. "I approve of you." 

He looked down at the graves, the flowers, the flickering candles, the treats. He felt immensely guilty he had never done this before.

"Mom, Dad, if you approve of my choice of mate, then feel free to give us a sign.

After a minute, a strong gust of wind blew through the cemetery, knocking down the flowers, which knocked the two tealights over. Stiles scrambled to get them, but Derek grabbed him by the shoulder.

They couldn't believe what they saw.

Each candle dropped it's wax on the ground. One in the shape of a paw. The other in the shape of a heart.

Derek fell to his knees, and wept uncontrollably.

 

They met back at the cars, eyes redder, hearts fuller, burdens lighter. 

Scott hugged Stiles, careful not to leave too much of his scent on him. Derek pulled Scott in, ruffling his hair, knowing Scott only pretended to be upset by it.

Melissa hugged Stiles, holding him as a mother does. 

Noah patted Scott on his back, and squeezed Derek's shoulder. 

"Will you join us for dinner, Derek? Mel? Scott?" 

"Sure, Noah." Derek's face lit up. "Rare steaks?"

"And fried potatoes!" Scott picked up on their game.

"Ummm, no." Stiles interjected. "Tofu steaks, steamed vegetables, and quinoa and kale salad."

 

"How about both?" Derek suggested.

 

"Nothing wrong with having it all." Scott agreed.

 

"Nope. Nothing wrong with it, at all." Stiles looked and Derek, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was first attempt at writing a TW fic, so forgive me if things are out of character.
> 
> I love these boys.


End file.
